Weep
by Guro Maid
Summary: (Content Warning: necrophilia, charecter death, rape, and futanaria) After a long battle, Weiss is abused by Neo Politian and forced to watch unspeakable things happen to her former ally and lover Ruby.


"Ru-Ruby... we-we won..."

Weiss lay her body against Ruby's, looking into Ruby's blank face as blood dripped from the girls bullet wound on her forehead. Tears dripped from her face as she cradled the dead girl's body in her arms, her blood mixing with Ruby's as she cried for her.

"I-I knew this would happen someday Ruby, b-but I thought you'd be the one holding me... not like this... why did it have to be like this!"

She sobbed into the girl's chest, shouting to herself as she smashed her hand against the cold ground of the sidewalk, the grey concrete being painted in even more blood as the cut on her hand further opened itself.

The city alleyway had served as the drab background of an allout war. The victims were countless, their weapons laying clutched in the arms of their corpses, battered and bloodied. The piles of the White Fang men and women lay scattered throughout the grim street, as well as those of her allies. Yang's blonde hair fluttered in the night's lonesome wind, decapitated and placed atop some a pike, left discarded in one of the many crevices of the old stone road to serve as a reminder. Her body had been raped savagely, defaced countless times. The head of Blake was lost somewhere deep inside of it, pushed through her vagina and forced inside of the rotting hole. She was unfortunate enough to be disarmed and caught alive, whether she died from drowning in cum left in Yang's pussy or from asphyxiation while being plowed no one knew.

Weiss laid her lover down, looking over her body one last time. The girl's outfit was destroyed, the straps cut to bits along with the rest of her bleeding chest. One of her breasts had been cut in half, the other missing a nipple. The only eye she still had glared back at the kneeling Weiss, sobbing away with pain and regret. Her own body was cut up and bruised pretty badly, her once beautiful dress now slashed through and destroyed; it was overstretched, exposing her white bra to the cold wilderness of the streets. The fabric which once covered her now exposed legs and panties was under Ruby's body, strategically used to cushion the dorminent and vacant body. Weiss ponytail hung in disarray, bits of hair falling from it and resting upon her back.

"Ruby... Ruby..." Her voice shuttered as she began to break down in tears, "I'll always love you!"

She buried her face in her hands as a presence showed itself behind her. Weiss's eyes shot open to the brush of a sharp sword, gently threatening her from behind. Her eyes widened as she turned behind her, the smiling face staring back at her. Neo Politan wore her hair in a ponytail, her jacket discarded somewhere else upon the ground. Other than that however, her outfit was in pristine condition, as well as her smooth skin, disregarding the hole she had cut in her leggings, as well as the bottom of her leotard to expose a thick cock.

"N-Neo!" Weiss called as she search for her sword, realizing she had tossed it away yards from her after the fight.

She smiled in sick amusement as she began to thrust the sword towards Weiss.

"N-No! Please!" She begged as Neo dropped her sword before Weiss's face, slicing through her bra and unveiling her tits.

Neo sheathed the sword away in her cane as she lowered herself next to Weiss, grabbing her breasts as she began to protest, before realizing this was the only way she would live. Neo continued to admire the perkiness of Weiss's breasts, no matter how small they were. She squeezed away at them until the girl's nipples stood tall on their own, hard as could be. Weiss turned away, her damaged face bruised as Neo grinned, moving her right hand lower down Weiss as she held her face with the other. Neo gleamed as she slipped her fingers down Weiss's panties, feeling how wet the girl was. Weiss turned away, embarrassed as Neo began to finger her. She slid two fingers in and out of Weiss for a short amount of time before she grabbed the girl's cheek and squeezed it, forcing her to look at her as she was raped. Neo vigorosly fingered her for a short time before grabbing one of the girl's arms, guiding it to her breast and squeezing two of the fingers over a nipple. Weiss caught on and began to do it herself as Neo watched, still fingering her. Once she grew bored, she grabbed another one of Weiss's hands and pulled on it, moving it into her panties and forcing her to maturbate as Neo Politan began to search for other ways to pleasure herself. She took a hold on her penis, nearly fully erect as she watched Weiss try and hide her pleasure from her forced masturbation. Weiss of corse stared back as she watched Neo crawl over the body of Ruby, positioning herself near the exposed vagina of her deceased girl friend.

"Neo! N-No!" Weiss interjected as Neo fit herself inside of Ruby's hole, smiling with pleasure as she passed her thirst thrust into it.

Neo fucked it, spreading the tight pussy of the young women who now lay dead with her dick. Weiss cried and objected, however, never even thought of stopping as she became even wetter, watching Ruby's corpse be defiled by Neo. Even if her other eye had been shot out, the one she left open displayed the coldness Ruby now felt in death, the thought of which turned Neo even wilder her as she continued to fuck the body. Weiss masturbated, pushing a third finger into herself as Neo's mouth gaped open, her eyes rolling back into her head as she held Ruby's thighs, forcing herself into the cramped cunt. Her fluids continued to flow between her legs as she whined in unison with Neo. Neo let go of one of Ruby's soft thighs as she grabbed onto the hair tie holding her ponytail up. She tugged and pulled on it with her hand as she moaned. She dropped the other thigh in order to gain the control over her body to let her hair fall down. She threw her beatiful multi-colored hair into the air as she threw the black band against the ground and continued too fuck Ruby's worthless corpse. Weiss cried out in pleasure as Neo picked tugged on Ruby's cold legs again, orgasming to herself and continuing as Neo began to rip one of the legs off entirely.

"N-No! Don't s-stop keep going!" Weiss cried out as blood splattered onto Neo and the hard concrete street.

Neo shrugged off the limb she had just torn from Ruby, no one would care anyway. She simply pulled out and began forcing her self into the girl's bloodied mouth. Neo's saliva dripped onto the girl's emotionless face as she forced herself down her throat. She was ecstatic as she sloppily throatfucked the dead girl. She funneled herself in and out of Ruby as she began to cum, holding herself as deep in her throat as she could as she turned the lifeless husk that was Ruby Rose into her own, personal cumdump. The mouth overflowed with cum as Neo let the body sink to the ground, panting as she let her cock continue to drip semen onto the last in the Rose bloodline. Neo smiled before she felt a prick on the back of her neck and a drop of blood sliding down it.

"Lay on your back Neo." Weiss commanded as she stood behind her, pointing her sword to a Neo's back as her hair flowed in the breeze, her hair having fallen while she pleasured herself.

Neo obliged her as she watched Weiss pick up the discarded hair elastic she had tossed aside while raping Ruby's corpse. The girl wound her hair around itself, tying her gorgeous white hair into a messy bun atop her head, fastening it together with the elastic. Neo contiued to lay, her arms to her side as Weiss climbed onto her shaft, sword still in hand as she sank down it. She gently put her arms around the smaller girl's waist as she began to peg her vagina softly, Weiss slowly inching down Neo before rising again. Once she become comfortable, they began to pick up speed. Weiss and Neo's faces contorted with pleasure as the speed picked up, the sex only becoming easier as Weiss poured her fluids over Neo's drenched cock. Weiss eventually dropped her sword as the sex seemed to take over her mind. Neo let out a comforting moan, thinking Weiss had decided her rape was for pleasure instead of revenge. Weiss punched across the face, breaking Neo's nose and making it pour nothing but blood as Weiss continued to pummel her with her fists as she rode the girl's cock.

"Y-you fucking l-like this huh? That's fucking pathetic!" Weiss cried as she felt Neo's precum escape into her.

Neo couldn't see from her eyes as there was nothing but blood covering her face, she squealed in pleasure as her teeth were knocked out one by one. Eventually, she couldn't contain herself and she exploded inside Weiss, filling her with a creampie as the heiress moaned. She took her chance and grabbed the blade of the sword, bleeding from her hand as she tried to wack Weiss on the side of her head with the hilt. Weiss only scoffed as she grabbed onto the hilt, pushing it forward and against Neo's forehead. She groaned in pain as her hand bled across her leotard, her grip still holding firmly on the blade as Weiss effortlessly pressed it forward. With a smile she pierced the skull of Neo, her eyes opening and hand falling to the ground as she was skull fucked by Weiss's epee. She rose with a smile as Weiss continued to desecrate the corpse, slicing off the cock that had impregnated her before stabbing at the rest of the body. Her bones were brittle, making it easy for Weiss to push through her skull as she completely destroyed the face of the deceased Neo Politan. After only around an hour of dissecting her, Weiss grew bored and simply scalped her before preparing to leave. She let her bun drop down as she found her regular hair piece, fixing her hair into her regular elaborate ponytail and placing the accessory in it before walking away, accidentally stepping into the skull of Jaune and caving in the bastards face without even noticing as she escaped. His desecrated corpse was never identified because of this, not that anyone bothered to care. The rest of the bodies, even Neo's were all taken care of and given the respected burials they deserved, as well as a few cremations. By Christmas that year, Weiss sat with her sister on a couch, overlooking a fireplace with her daughter "Ruby Schnee" in her arms as her former lover's ashes sat on the mantle.


End file.
